Gozerian Alphabet
The Gozerian Alphabet is an alphabet consisting of 26 letters seemingly derived from ancient Sumerian language and observed in the mythology of the destructive Sumerian deity known as Gozer the Gozerian and other entities and monsters associated with him. It is employed by the Gozer Worshippers as their own dialect as they faithfully praised the same chaotic god and they wish to bring about a new world through him by awaiting his coming and the destruction of the Earth. History ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' The Cult of Gozer employed Gozerian in both their sub-culture and in summoning rituals and generating barriers. The Gozerian Alphabet and its symbols could be seen adorning on their ceremonial clothing and inscribed on various objects. In combat, Cultist Summoners who are the cult's high priests, chants in Gozerian and summons lesser entities such as the Flying Skulls. Secondary Canon History ''IDW Comics'' After Idulnas possessed Janosz Poha, he wrote Gozerian on the wall of Poha's cell at the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. Examples *An inscription on every Gozerian Cultist's face-veil translates to, "Hail Gozer the Destructor". *Each of the 4 Mandala nodes display an "S" when active. *Cultist Summoners chants in the cult's Gozerian language. *The Chairman - on his cuffs, his loin cloth, and carved on his body. * The symbolic Gozerian Alphabet manifests as purple ethereal energy surrounding Gozerian Cultists and their greater Cultist Summoner counterparts when they are wrangled and after they are trapped. *During the "Checking Out the Library Level", the circle on floor of the Library Ghost's room, references Brett Lemke, an Environment Artist for Terminal Reality. *During the last section of the "Museum of (Super)Natural History Level" (realistic version), under the base of the hidden stairwell beneath the obelisk, there are letters of the Gozerian Alphabet shown in different colors. *During the "Lost Island Rising Level" (realistic version), when the Ghostbusters discover the Black Slime Ghosts engaged in a black mass-type of ceremony, there are 4 letters around their statue. The 3 visible letters spelled out "USA". *During the "Lost Island Rising Level", when Rookie has to scan the Sewer Gate that releases the Black Slime, there are letters on the gate that can only be seen with the Ecto Goggles on. *During the Lost Island Rising Level", within the Slime Laboratories, there are Gozerian letters inscribed on an apparatus. One letter on each green diode, lining the inner and outer tracks of the wheels left of the diodes, and on the wall the wheels are connected to. * During the "Central Park Cemetery Level", an inscription on the Black Slime gate within a maze of tombs translates to, "For the best solution is death". *During the "Central Park Cemetery level", when wearing Ecto Goggles, the Gozerian dialect's letters is all over the Crypt Alley walls. *During the "Central Park Cemetery" level, the Gozerian Alphabet letters is inscribed all over the Shandor Mausoleum door. *During the "Central Park Cemetery Level", inscribed in a circle in the center of the floor in the Shandor Mausoleum. *In Issue #16, the Gozerian translates to, "Third Minion Returns Idulnas". *In Volume 2 Issue #3", page 21, the Gozerian letters translate to the original Ghostbusters' names - Egon Spengler (upper left corner), Peter Venkman (above Kylie), Ray Stantz (left of Kylie), and Winston Zeddemore (right of Kylie). *In "Volume 2 Issue #12", page 22, the Gozerian letters on an obelisk translates to "Beware". *In "Volume 2, Issue #15", pages 8-9, entries about Tiamat and Gozer in Tobin's Spirit Guide are written in Gozerian, including their names. *In "Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2", page 19, on the lower left corner of the chalkboard are the M, N, and O on the first row and the X, Y, Z on the second row. Gallery The Gozerian Alphabet Letters.jpg|The Gozerian Alphabet letters. Gozerian Alphabet.jpg|The letters of the Gozerian Alphabet. Decoded Gozerian Alphabet.jpg|The Gozerian Alphabet decoded. Seal of the Gozerian Alphabet.jpg|This circular magic symbol is consisted of all the letters of the Gozerian Alphabet. Hail Gozer the Destructor.jpg|"Hail Gozer the Destructor." For the best solution is Death.jpg|"For the best solution is Death." Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Summoning Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Necromancy Category:Elementals